First Love
by Kagamine Reza
Summary: Len kagamine adalah seorang siswa biasa,tapi dia menyukai Hatsune Miku seorang siswa yang cukup terkenal,bagaimanakah perjuangan len untuk mendapatkan hati Miku? Penasaran? Final chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**First Love**

**Halo salam kenal semuanya**

**Saya author baru disini,saya juga masih amatiran jadi maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan. Oke langsung aja ya…**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya,saya punya softwarenya juga enggak**

**Warning: gaje,aneh,garing,amatiran**

**Summary: Len kagamine adalah seorang siswa biasa,tapi dia menyukai Hatsune **

**Miku seorang siswa yang cukup terkenal,bagaimanakah reaksi Len **

**jika mengetahui bahwa Miku tidak menyukainya…..**

**Len P.O.V**

"KRINGGG KRINGGG" suara jam alarm berbunyi

"Ahhhh rupanya sudah pagi" ucapku sambil bangun dari tempat tidur."Gyaaaa rupanya sudah jam 6 pagi aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah". Aku pun langsung menuju kamar mandi,dan buru-buru sarapan.

"Ibu hari ini sarapannya apa?" tanyaku pada ibuku yang sedang membuat sarapan."Hari ini sarapannya pancke pisang dan jus pisang" jawab ibuku yang langsung menyajikan sarapan yang sudah matang."Baiklah". Aku pun buru-buru berangkat menuju sekolah.

Ohh iya aku lupa,aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah Len Kagamine,aku adalah salah satu murid di Vocaloid Junior High School,sekarang aku sudah kelas 9. Tepatnya aku berada di kelas juga termasuk cowok yang keren lho. Oke kurasa sudah cukup perkenalannya.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga dikelas."Ohayou Gozaimasu" ucapku pada seluruh kelas "Ohayou Len",itu ternyata sahabat baikku Gakupo Kamui. Dia juga teman sebangku-ku aku dan Gakupo sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kelas masih di kelas 7."Eh Len kau sudah belajar?" Tanya Gakupo. "Memangnya hari ini ada apa?"sambil garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"E-eh,kau lupa apa amnesia si,hari ini kan ada ujian matematika!"jawab Gakupo."AHH IYAAAA,AKU LUPA!"aku berteriak sampai seluruh kelas mendengarku. Sebaiknya aku belajar dulu.

"Ohayou Len". Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu,ternyata itu adalah suara Hatsune Miku. Siswa paling cantik di kelas ku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"O-ohayou Miku",kenapa sih setiap aku didekat Miku atau saat sedang mengobrol dengan Miku jantung ku berdegup sangat kencang,dan mukaku menjadi aku su… Ahh apa suka pada Miku ya,mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku ku lanjutkan belajarku.

**Miku P.O.V **

Eh,si Len kenapa yak kok setiap aku berbicara dengannya mukanya kok menjadi mungkin Len suka kan aku&dia cuma sahabatan. Ah sudahlah.

**Len P.O.V **

Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi,bagaimana ini aku baru belajar sedikit. Meiko-Sensei sudah datang lagi**. **"Gakupo nanti beritahu aku ya"pintaku. Bletakk~kepalaku langsung bejol dijitak oleh Gakupo "Enak saja kau,makannya belajar". 

"Iya deh,tapi kali ini aja plisss ya ?"sambil merengek ke Gakupo (author:kayak anak kecil. *plakk ditampar len)."Oke deh tapi bener ya kali ini aja ya?"."Iya deh kali ini aja"Akhirnya aku pun berhasil menyeleseikan ujian,walaupun ada yang jawabnya ngasal. Yang penting keisii semua lah.

**Gakupo P.O.V**

Akhirnya bel istirahat bunyi juga"Len ayo makan ke kantin?"aku pun langsung menarik tangan Len menuju Kantin."Hei kau mau makan apa?"Tanya Len padaku. "Ehm,makannya entar aja deh,kau lihat tidak cewek manis yang sedang duduk itu?"jawabku sambil menunjuk cewek berambut panjang berwarna merah muda."Mana sih? Oh itu,bukannya itu Megurine Luka kelas 9-3 ya?"jawab Len."Kau makan sendiri dulu ya,aku mau deketin cewek itu dulu"jawabku lalu menuju ke cewek bernama luka itu."Hmmm dasar gakupo"Len langsung facepalm.

"Hai,cewek cantik boleh kenalan ngak?"tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan. "E-eh"cewek itu ternyata kaget dengan kedatanganku. "Hai namaku Gakupo Kamui,siapa namamu?"."Namaku Megurine Luka,salam kenal ya"jawb luka sambil menjabat tanganku. YEEEEE aku berteriak dalam hati,belum pernah aku berkenalan dengan cewek secantik pun langsung ngeblush dibuatnya…"Eh wajahmu kenapa kok merah?"Tanya luka padaku saat melihat wajah ku memerah. "E-eh gapapa kok,Luka mau makan bareng aku ngak?"Tanyaku."Ehm boleh deh,aku juga belum makan". Eh Len gimana ya,ah biarin aja deh paling juga dia makan dikelas.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sementara itu disisi lain kantin,Len sedang membeli makan untuk dimakan (ya iya lah buat dimakan).Betapa kagetnya Len ketika melihat Miku bersama cowok lain. Cowok itu berambut pendek berwarna biru,ya dia adalah Kaito Shion."Ah kenapa hatiku panas ya dan merasa tidak rela saat melihat Miku bersama cowok lain,apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu ya?". Tiba" ada cewek berambut honey blonde dan menggunakan pita putih dikepalanya datang menghampiri Len. "LENNN"teriak cewek berambut honey blonde itu. "Eh kau Rin"jawab Len.

Cewek itu adalah Kageine Rin,dia juga teman sekelas Len."Len mau makan bareng aku ngak,aku punya jus rasa pisang lho?"Tanya Rin. "Aaaa pisang,mau dong ayo deh makan bareng"jawab len sambil narik tangan Rin menuju pun wajahnya langsung memerah,karena sebenarnya Rin itu suka sama Len sejak kelas karena Rin ngak berani mengungkapkannya jadi dia menahan perasaannya.

Sesampainya di kelas Len&rin mulai memakan makanan yang dibeli mereka tiba" bertanya"Len kalo aku boleh tau,siapa orang yang kau suka?".Mendengar pertanyaan itu wajah Len langsung memerah"I-Itu ak menyukai Miku".mendengar jawaban Len,Rin langsung diam membatu."Rink au kenapa?"

**To Be Continue**

**Gimana ceritanya bagus ngak,gomen ya kalo ngak bagus dan agak aneh namanya juga chapter2 nya ya?**

**Sekarang saatnya R-E-V-I-E-W**


	2. Chapter 2 DATE

**Halo readers,author balik lagi ,langsung mulai aja ya**

**Discalimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya,saya punya softwarenya juga enggak**

**Warning: Gaje,aneh,typo,garing,amatiran**

**Summary: Len kagamine adalah seorang siswa biasa,tapi dia menyukai Hatsune **

**Miku seorang siswa yang cukup terkenal,bagaimanakah reaksi Len **

**jika mengetahui bahwa Miku tidak menyukainya**

**Len P.O.V**

"Rin kau kenapa,kok tiba-tiba diam?"tanyaku,sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Rin.

"E-enggak tidak apa-apa kok"ucap Rin sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ohhh ku kira kau kenapa-kenapa"jawabku sambil ber-oh ria.

"Eh aku sudah dulu ya makannya"ucap Rin sambil kenapa tiba-tiba jadi aneh ya. Ah ya sudahlah lebih baik kulanjutkan makanku.

"Woiii"Gakupo tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

"Apa sih?"jawabku.

"Untung aku tidak tersedak!"jawabku dengan agak marah kepada Gakupo."Hehehe,gomen Len"ucapnya sambil cengengesan ngak jelas.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?"tanyaku."Hehehehe,aku ada berita bagus"ucapnya.

"Apa?"tanyaku agak kebingungan."Aku berhasil mengajak Luka berkencan"ucap Gakupo sambil ternsenyum.

"Haaaahh"aku seakan tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan sahabat ku kan dia baru berkenalan masa iya sudah bisa mengajak berkencan.

"Len kenapa kau kenapa tidak coba mengajak Miku berkencan?"Tanya Gakupo,yang langsung membuatku blushing.

"Hmmm habis aku malu"ucapku

"Kau coba dulu lah"ucap Gakupo."Hmmm bagaimana ya?Oke baiklah saat pulang sekolah akan kucoba tanyakan"jawabku.

Skip time

"MIKUU"panggilku sambil menuju meja Miku.

"Ada apa Len?"tanya Miku,yang langsung membuat jantungku berdebar.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ahh kenapa sih setiap aku didekatnya pasti begini."A-a-anu". Ahh sekarang aku malah jadi susah ngomong."Apa?"Tanya Miku lagi.

"K-kau mau tidak p-pergi bersamaku b-besok?"ucapku sambil terbata-bata.

"Boleh juga tuh,aku kebetulan besok tidak ada acara"jawab Miku."Oke,a-aku pulang dulu ya"ucapku sambil meniggalkan Miku.

Skip time

Akhirnya sampai rumah juga,oh iya aku akan mengirim E-mail kapada Miku mengenai besok.

**To: Queen_of_Negi_Miku_H**

**From: Prince_Banana_Len_k**

**Message: Miku besok aku tunggu ya,di Mall Of Tokyo jam 09.00**

Setelah beberapa saat handphone ku berdering ternyata ada 2 E-mail masuk

**To: Prince_Banana_Len_k**

**From: Queen_of_Negi_Miku_H**

**Message: Oke,baiklah Len**

Ternyata E-mail yang satunya lagi dari Gakupo,ada apa ya tumben sekali dia mengirim E-mail

**To: Prince_Banana_Len_k**

**From: Kamui_Gakupo_01**

**Message: Tadi Miku menerima ajakanmu tidak? Kalau iya,bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama-sama. Dan kita coba menyatakan perasaan kita kepada pasangan kita masing-masing,bagaimana?**

Aku pun langsung membalas E-mail dari Gakupo

**To: Kamui_Gakupo_01**

**From: Prince_Banana_Len_k**

**Message: Baiklah,aku akan coba menyatakan perasaan ku pada bertemu disana ya?**

Sebaiknya aku tidur,supaya aku besok bisa bangun pagi dengan segar.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hari sudah pagi,Len ternyata sudah bangun. Karena tidak biasanya dia bangun pagi."Aku sebaiknya mandi dulu baru sarapan"ucap Len. Len pun langsung menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi Len segera memakai baju,dan langsung sarapan. Setelah Len selesai sarapan dia pun langsung berangkat."Ibu,aku pergi dulu ya?"ucap Len

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Len?"kata ibu Len."Iya bu"jawab Len

Len pun akhirnya sampai di Mall of Tokyo,dia pun melihat Gakupo yang sudah menuggunya."GAKUPOOO!"teriak Len,sambil menuju kearah Gakupo.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga"ucap Gakupo.

"Apa kau sudah datng dari tadi?"Tanya Len.

"Enggak kok,aku baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu"jawab Gakupo.

"Ohh,Miku dan Luka kok belum datang ya?"ucap Len,sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya.

"Nah itu mereka"ucap Gakupo sambil menunjuk ke arah Miku dan Luka.

"Gomen ya kalo kami berdua telat datangnya"ucap Miku,sambil tersenyum kearah Len.

Len pun langsung dibuat mimisan karena melihat Miku yang sangat cantik.

"Len kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Miku.

"E-eh,aku tidak apa kok"jawab Len,sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalam mall. Tapi saat didalam mereka berpisah,Len bersama Miku sedangkan Gakupo bersama Luka.

"Miku,bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"tanya Len.

"Ayo deh"jawab Miku.

Len dan Miku pun masuk ke sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu berapa lama ada seorang pelayan restoran mendatangi mereka.

"Mau pesan apa?"tanya pelayan kepada Len dan Miku.

"Kau mau pesan apa Miku,aku yang traktir deh"ucap Len.

"Hmmm,aku mau pesan steak negi dan jus negi saja"jawab Miku. (author: ngak kebayang gimana rasanya)

"Yasudah aku mau pesan,pancake pisang dan es krim pisang"ucap Len ke pelayan restoran.

"Tunggu beberapa menit ya"ucap sang pelayan sambil tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama makanan yang Len dan Miku pesan datang,mereka pun langsung menyantapnya sambil sesekali mengobrol.

"Ahhh sudah kenyang,sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?"tanya Miku

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain disitu?"ucap Len,sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tempat yang berisi banyak wahana permainan.

Len pun langsung menarik tangan Miku menuju tempat itu Gakupo dan Luka sedang berjalan-jalan sambil mengobrol. Saat itu Gakupo melihat sebuah wahana rumah hantu dan mengajak Luka untuk masuk ke dalam wahana rumah hantu itu.

"Luka, kita masuk ke rumah hantu itu yuk?"tanya Gakupo.

"Tapi aku kan takut sama hantu"jawab Luka sambil agak ketakutan.

"Tenang saja kan ada aku ngak usah takut,lagi pula itu kan hantu bohongan"ucap Gakupo.

"baiklah kalau begitu"ucap Luka.

Gakupo dan Luka pun mulai memasuki rumah hantu pun langsung memegang tangan Gakupo dengan sangat erat,karena Luka merasa keadaan di dalam rumah hantu itu sangat menyeramkan,bahkan replika hantu-hantunya pun sangat mirip dengan -tiba Gakupo dan Luka langsung di kagetkan dengan hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Luka sangat terkejut maka Luka pun langsung berteriak dan langsung memeluk Gakupo dengan erat.

"AAAAAAA"teriak Luka,sambil memeluk Gakupo.

"Aduh enaknya bisa dipeluk cewek secantik Luka"ucap Gakupo dalam hati,sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Gakupo ayo cepat keluar dari sini"pinta Luka yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Oke,baiklah"ucap Gakupo

Akhirnya Gakupo dan Luka sampai di pintu dan Luka langsung mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Eh Luka kita duduk disitu yuk?"ajak Gakupo sambil menarik tangan Luka menuju kesebuah bangku dekat air mancur mini.

"Tadi kau takut sekali ya Luka?"Tanya Gakupo.

"Iya,maaf ya kalau aku tadi tiba-tiba memelukmu?"ucap Luka.

"Hehehe,tidak apa kok"jawab Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

"Luka aku boleh ngomong sesuatu ngak?"tanya Gakupo

"Boleh kau mau ngomong apa?"ucap Luka

"Ehmm begini,a-aku suka padamu m-mau tidak kau menjadi pacarku?"

"E-eh,maafkan aku Gakupo bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu,t-tapi aku sekarang sudah punya pacar"jawab Luka

Gakupo pun langsung terkejut mendengar jawaban Luka.

"Oh begitu,maafkan aku ya?"jawab Gakupo lemas

"Tidak apa kok,aku yang seharusnya minta maaf"ucap Luka

"Maafkan aku ya Gakupo,mungkin kita hanya bisa berteman"ucap Luka yang langsung memeluk Gakupo lagi,dan langsung pergi meniggalkan Gakupo.

"L-Luka"ucap Gakupo.

Sementara itu Len dan Miku sudah selesai kelelahan setelah mencobabeberapa dan Miku beristirahat sambil meminum minuman yang sudah mereka beli.

"Miku aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,tapi bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang agak sepi"tanya Len.

"Katakan disini saja"ucap Miku.

"Aku malu kalau disini"jawab Len.

"Ya sudah bagaimana kalau kita ke lantai paling atas,kan disana tidak begitu ramai"ajak Miku.

"Hmmm,boleh juga"jawab Len

Len dan Miku langsung menuju kelantai paling atas. Sesampainya di lantai paling atas,m ereka pun langsung duduk disebuah bangku.

"Tadi apa yang mau kau katakana Len?"Tanya Miku penasaran.

Len pun langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir dekat,dan semakin dekat sampai bibir Len mengenai bibir Miku.

CHUPP

Len berhasil mencium bibir Miku. Miku pun langsung blushing.

"Miku aku m-menyukai mu,maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"tanya Len

"E-eh,t-tapi aku minta maaf Len"ucap Miku

"M-maaf kenapa?"tanya Len penasaran

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menerima mu menjadi pacarku"ucap Miku

"T-tapi kenapa?"tanya Len kebingungan

"K-karena aku hanya menganggap hubungan kita selama ini cuma teman,tidak lebih maafkan aku ya Len?"jawab Miku

"I-iya tidak apa-apa kok"jawab Len tidak bersemangat

"Len aku harus pulang duluan ya karena hari sudah sore?"ucap Miku sambil meniggalkan Len.

"M-mengapa Miku tidak menyukai ku?"ucap Len didalam hati.

Len pun duduk sendirian sambil merenung. Hari pun mulai malam,tapi Len masih saja duduk merenung.

"Haah hari sudah malam,sebaiknya aku pulang"ucap Len sambil berjalan menuju eskalator.

Saat sedang menuju pintu keluar,Len melihat Gakupo sedang duduk sambil merenung.

"Gakupoo"panggil Len

"Ternyata kau Len"ucap Gakupo tidak bersemangat

"Luka mana? Kok kau sendirian?"Tanya Len

"Luka sudah pulang,aku ditolak oleh sendiri bagaimana apakah kau diterima oleh Miku?"ucap Gakupo

"Haah aku juga ditolak oleh Miku,ternyata nasib kita sama"jawab Len

"Oh begitu ya,sudahlah sebaiknya kita pulang"ajak Gakupo

"Ayo lah,aku juga sudah lelah"jawab Len

**To Be Continue**

**Miku: "Yeee chapter 2 selesai"**

**Author: "Maaf ya kalau ceritanya masih aneh dan banyak kesalahan"**

**Len+Gakupo: "Kok nasib kita ngak enak banget sih?"**

**Len: "Tapi ngak apa-apa deh yang penting aku udah nyium Miku,hehehe" **

**Miku: "Dasar kau shota" *blushing**

**Rin: "Kok aku Cuma muncul sebentar sih?"**

**Author: "Lanjut ke chapter 3 ngak nih?"**

**Len+Miku+Gakupo+Rin+Luka: "Lanjut lahh"**

**Author: "Gakupo maintain review dong?"**

**Gakupo: "Oke, Readers minta reviewnya ya?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reza: Halo Readers ketemu lagi sama Author**

**Rin: Kok updatenya lama sih?**

**Reza: Iya banyak urusan soalnya. Hehehe**

**Len: Halahhh bilang aja males update**

**Reza: Hehehe *ketawa ngak jelas**

**Len: Dasarr Author BAKAA**

**Reza: Apa kau bilang tadi,SHOTAA**

**Miku: Udah mending mulai aja ceritanya**

**Discalimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya,saya punya softwarenya juga enggak**

**Warning: Gaje,aneh,typo,garing,amatiran**

**Summary: Len kagamine adalah seorang siswa biasa,tapi dia menyukai Hatsune **

**Miku seorang siswa yang cukup terkenal,bagaimanakah usaha Len **

**untuk mendapatkan hati Miku?**

**Normal P.O.V**

Galau,ya sekarang perasaan Len memang sedang galau semenjak dia ditolak Miku,Len menjadi diam saja tak seceria hari biasanya. Selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, dia di kelas saja hanya duduk diam sambil meratapi nasibnya.

**Flashback mode ON**

"Miku aku m-menyukai mu,maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"tanya Len

"E-eh,t-tapi aku minta maaf Len"ucap Miku kaget

"M-maaf kenapa?"tanya Len penasaran

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menerima mu menjadi pacarku"ucap Miku

"T-tapi kenapa?"tanya Len kebingungan

"K-karena aku hanya menganggap hubungan kita selama ini cuma teman,tidak lebih maafkan aku ya Len?"jawab Miku

**Flashback mode OFF**

"Huhhh,kapan si pelajaran ini bisa cepat selesai?"ucap Len.

Ternyata ucapan Len tadi didengar oleh Kiyoteru-sensei yang sedang mengajar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Kagamine-san? Kalau kau malas belajar lebih baik kau sekarang berdiri diluar kelas"kata Kiyoteru-sensei agak sedikit membentak

Mungkin hari ini memang hari sialnya Len,sedang galau-galaunya malah kena hukuman dari Sensei.

Setengah jam kemudian bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Len!"panggil Kiyoteru-sensei

"I-iya sensei"jawab Len

"Kau sepertinya tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu,kalau ada masalah ceritalah padaku"ucap Kiyoteru-sensei

"E-enggak kok sensei"jawab Len

"Baiklah kalau begitu,sebaiknya kau banyak belajar karena ujian sudah dekat"ucap Kiyoteru-sensei

"Baiklah Sensei"jawab Len

Len pun langsung menuju ke kantin karena dia sudah sangat di kantin Len langsung membeli makanan kesukaannya,yaitu pisang. Setelah membeli makanan Len pun langsung menuju ke kelasnya. Tetapi saat sedang menuju kelasnya dia melihat Miku sedang duduk bersama Kaito.

Dan terlihat dari raut mukannya Miku kelihatannya sedang kebingungan. Ternyata Kaito sedang menyatakan cintanya ke Miku. Len ternyata dari kejauhan sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Miku maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"tanya Kaito

"Hmmm bagaimana ya,tidak deh"ucap Miku

"T-tapi?"ucap Kaito terbata-bata

"Sudah ya,aku mau ke kelas ku dulu ya?"jawab Miku,dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Kaito

"Mereka berdua sedang ngomongin apa sih? Kok Miku tiba-tiba pergi ya?"ucap Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ah sudahlah,bukan urusan ku"ucap Len,sambil berjalan lagi menuju kelasnya

Sesampainya dikelas Len pun melihat Miku,dan Miku pun membalas tatapan Len sambil tersenyum manis kearah Len. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Len menjadi merah. Len pun langsung menutupi wajahnya yang menjadi merah

Miku yang diduduk dibangkunya terkekeh pelan melihat kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Miku. Dia mempunyai rambut yang berwarna sama dengan Miku namun rambutnya hanya dia adalah Megpoid Gumi,dia duduk di belakang Miku. Gumi juga sahabat baik Miku,karena rumah mereka berdekatan.

"Hai Miku,kau sedang apa?"tanya Gumi,sambil menepuk pundak Miku

"Aku ngak sedang apa-apa kok"jawab Miku

"Oh iya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kaito? Apa kau sudah menjadi pacarnya?"tanya Gumi

"Barusan tadi di kantin,Kaito menyatakan perasaannya padaku"jawab Miku

"Apakah kau menerimannya?"tanya Gumi penasaran

"Enggak"jawab Miku datar

"Memangnya kenapa,bukannya dulu kau menyukainya?"ucap Gumi

"Memang dulu aku menyukainya,tapi beberapa hari belakangan ada orang lain yang aku pikirkan dan sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya"jawab Miku

"Haah yang bener siapa?"ucap Gumi agak kaget

"Emmm,L-Len"jawab Miku,wajahnya pun memerah

"Apa? Kagamine Len,cowok yang wajahnya shota itu?"ucap Gumi

"Yehhh,shota-shota gitu ganteng juga tau. Aku menyesal waktu itu menolaknya"jawab Miku sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Yaudah,sakarang gantian kau yang menyatakan perasaan mu pada Len"ucap Gumi

"Emmm,mungkin hari ini aku akan mencobanya"jawab Miku sambil tersenyum

"Ganbate ya Miku"ucap Gumi semangat

Bel masuk pun berbunyi,pelajaran pun dilanjutkan. Sekarang adalah jam pelajarannya Lola-sensei. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Len mencuri-curi pandang kearah Miku. Untung Miku tidak mengetahuinya,mungkin kalo Miku tau wajah Len bakalan merah lagi.

**Len P.O.V**

Aduh cantiknya wajah Miku,apalagi kalo sedang tersenyum. Senyumannya itu lho bisa membuat aku serasa melayang. Untung Miku tidak menyadari kalo aku sedang memperhatikannya. Ya walaupun aku ditolak Miku,tapi aku masih tetap suka sama dia.

"Woi Len kau sedang ngeliatin apa sih?"tanya sahabatku Gakupo

"Ahh menggangu saja kau"jawabku agak kesal

"Hehehe,oh kau sedang ngeliatin Miku ya? Ngaku?"tanya Gakupo sambil tertawa

"Tau aja,hehehe"jawabku sambil cengengesan ngak jelas

"Kagamine-san,Kamui-san jangan mengobrol saat pelajaranku!"ucap Lola-sensei

"Gomenasai Sensei"jawabku dan Gakupo berbarengan

Kringgg

Kringgg

Ganti pelajaran juga. Haahh akhhirnya,pelajaran Lola-sensei selesai juga. Sekarang saatnya jamnya Meiko-sensei. Oh iya tapi kan sekarang Meiko-sensei sedang tidak masuk,bisa main bola ni.

"Gakupo,main bola yuk!"ajakku

"Ayo deh,daripada kita diam saja"jawab Gakupo

Aku dan Gakupo pun berjalan menuju lapangan bola,tiba-tiba ada suara perempuan yang memanggilku dan sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu. Ternyata itu suara Miku

"LENNN!"panggil Miku

"E-eh Miku ada apa?"tanyaku penasaran

"Len aku tunggu di lapangan bola ya?"ucap Gakupo

Seakan-akan Gakupo memang sengaja membiarkan ku dan miku berduaan

"Tadi kau mau ngomong apa Miku?"tanyaku

"Hmm begini"ucap Miku,tiba-tiba wajah Miku memerah

"Apa?"tanyaku penasaran

"Aku menyukaimu Len"ucap Miku dengan wajah yang memerah

Apa Miku menyukaiku,apa ini bukan mimpi.

"Tapi,bukannya waktu itu kau menolakku?"tanyaku

"Aku menyesal,waktu itu menolak mu"jawab Miku

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Len?"tanya Miku

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi kan"jawabku

"Maksudmu?"tanya Miku kebingungan

"Sudah pasti lah aku menyukaimu"jawabku sambil tersenyum

Miku pun langsung memelukku,wajah kami berdua pun langsung memerah

**Skip Time**

Kringgg

Kringgg

Kringgg

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga akhirnya,sebenarnya aku sudah lelah tapi aku masih ada ekskul voli.

"Len pulang bareng yuk"ajak Miku

"Maafkan aku Miku,tapi aku masih ada ekskul voli. Kau pulang duluan ya "pintaku

"Oh yasudah kalau begitu"ucap Miku

"Dahh"ucapku sambil berjalan meniggalkan Miku

Saat aku hampir mencapai lapangan voli,Rin memanggilku.

"Len!"panggil Rin

"Ada apa Rin?"tanyaku

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Len"ucap Rin

"Apa itu?"tanyaku penasaran

Tiba-tiba Rin memelukku,dan saat dia memelukku dia mengucapkan sesuatu

"Aku menyukaimu Len"

Haaah apa aku tidak salah dengar Rin menyukaiku,padahal aku kan sudah jadian dengan Miku,apa dia tidak tau -tiba terdengar suara seperti benda terjatuh.

BRUAKK

Dan setelah aku lihat,ternyata itu Miku dan dia kaget melihat kami berdua berpelukan. Dan setelah melihat dengan pasti benda yang dijatuhkan Miku tadi adalah bukuku. Dia berniat mengembalikannya,karena bukuku tertinggal di kelas.

Aduhh,pasti nanti salah paham ni. Tuh kan benar Miku langsung pergi,aku harus segera mengejarnya. Aku pun langsung melepas pelukan Rin,dan langsung berlari mengejar Miku.

"MIKUU! TUNGGUU"teriakku

Tapi Miku tak mendengar ku dan terus berlari sampai aku kehilangan jejaknya. Aduh bagaimana ini,aku kan baru saja jadian masa iya aku harus putus secepat ini. Apa aku pergi kerumah Miku saja ya,tapi aku tidak tau dimana rumahnya. Bagaimana ini?

**To Be Continue**

**Reza: Ye chapter 3 selesai**

**Luka: Kok dipotong pas lagi seru sih?**

**Reza: Hehehe sengaja**

**Len: Dasarrr baka**

**Reza: Apa kau shota,ngajak berantem lagi?**

**Len: Ayo,siapa takut *nyiapin roadroller**

**Gakupo: Udah jangan berantem mulu**

**Rin: Minna minta reviewnya ya please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Reza: Halo Readers Author balik lagi nih,sorry kelamaan update lagi**

**Miku: Kok telat lagi updatenya?**

**Reza: Sorry,kan Author lagi banyak tugas di sekolah**

**Len: Udahh, cepet mulai ceritanya**

**Reza: Oke,selamat membaca :D**

**Discalimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya,saya punya softwarenya juga enggak**

**Warning: Gaje,aneh,typo,garing,amatiran**

**Summary: Len kagamine adalah seorang siswa biasa,tapi dia menyukai Hatsune **

**Miku seorang siswa yang cukup terkenal,bagaimanakah usaha Len **

**untuk mendapatkan hati Miku?**

**Len P.O.V**

Aduhh bagaimana ini,aku kehilangan jejak Miku. Apa aku pergi kerumah Miku saja ya,tapi aku tidak tau dimana rumahnya. Bagaimana ini?

Oh,iya aku sms Gumi saja dia kan teman dekat Miku.

**From: 0812345xxxx (Len)**

**To: 0838789xxxx (Gumi)**

**Message: Gumi apa kau tau rumah Miku?**

Beberapa menit kemudian handphone ku berbunyi.

**From: 0838789xxxx (Gumi)**

**To: 0812345xxxx (Len)**

**Message: Kebetulan rumah Miku dekat dengan rumah ku,kau sekarang dimana?**

**From: 0812345xxxx (Len)**

**To: 0838789xxxx (Gumi)**

**Message: Aku ada di persimpangan di dekat sekolah**

**From: 0838789xxxx (Gumi)**

**To: 0812345xxxx (Len)**

**Messsage: Iya,tunggu sebentar aku sedang menuju ke sana**

Tak berapa lama,Gumi datang juga.

"Hai Len?"sapa Gumi.

"Kau sampai juga,bisa tidak kau antar aku ke rumah Miku?"tanyaku .

"Tentu lah, kan rumahku dekat dengan rumah Miku. Ayo jalan!"ucap Gumi sambil menyuruhku mengikutinya.

"Memangnya kenapa, sampai kau bertanya rumah Miku segala? ucap Gumi.

"Ceritanya panjang, rumahnya Miku masih jauh ngak?" tanya ku.

"Dikit lagi, nah ini dia rumah Miku" ucap Gumi sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah.

Bisa dibilang rumah Miku ini rumah yang lumayan besar,dengan warna rumah yang didominasi warna hijau dan dipagarnya bertuliskan kediaman Hatsune.

"Sudah ya,aku pulang dulu" ucap Gumi sambil melambaikan tanganya padaku

TING  
TONG  
TING  
TONG  
Aku menekan bel,dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul laki-laki berambut pendek dan berwarna sama dengan rambut Miku membuka pagar.

"Kau siapa,dan ada perlu apa kesini?" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Aku Len,aku kesini mencari Miku apa dia ada?" tanya ku.

"Aku Hatsune Mikuo kakaknya Miku. Jadi kau yang bernama Len. Ternyata kau yang telah membuat adikku menangis" ucap Mikuo agak kasar.

"Aku bukan bermaksud menyakiti Miku, ini semua hanya salah paham" ucapku.

"Mulai sekarang kau jangan berhubungan dengan adikku lagi dan jauhi dia!"ucapnya dengan marah sambil menutup pagar.

'Aduhh,masalah ini semakin rumit saja' ucapku dalam hati.

"T-tunggu dulu aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya" ucapku.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan pernah dekati Miku lagi" ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah.

**Normal P.O.V**

Len berdiri di depan pagar, Len bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yang Len lakukan cuma berteriak didepan memanggil Miku agar keluar.

"Miku! Miku! Ayo keluar! Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya" teriak Len.

Tak ada jawaban dari Miku, walaupun begitu Len tidak menyerah dan terus saja berteriak.

"Miku! Aku tidak pergi sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku" teriak Len.

Len terus menunggu diluar hingga berjam-jam tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Hari mulai malam, Len masih juga menuggu Miku. Miku yang melihatnya dari dalam rumah lama-lama merasa kasian terhadap Len. Miku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Len.

"Hei,Miku kau mau kemana?" tanya Mikuo.

"Aku ingin menemui Len" jawab Miku.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau jangan berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu lagi" ucap Mikuo agak marah.

"T-tapi kak?" ucap Miku.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian,sekarang cepat kau masuk ke kamarmu " ucap Mikuo

Mikupun segera berlari ke kamarnya dengan perasaan sedih dan berlinang air mata.

'Maafkan aku Len' ucap Miku dalam hati.

Malam yang tadinya cerah tiba-tiba menjadi hujan deras. Len masih tetap berdiri di depan pagar rumah Miku.

"Miku, aku akan tetap menunggumu" ucap Len.

Miku hanya bisa melihat Len dari jendela kamarnya, Miku sangat ingin sekali menemui Len tapi dia takut kakaknya akan marah lagi padanya.

"Aduhh kepalaku lama-lama pusing, kenapa semua benda disini jadi bergoyang-goyang." ucap Len.

BRUKKK

"LENN!" teriak Miku dari kamarnya, karena kaget melihat Len yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Miku pun langsung berlari keluar rumahnya dan langsung berlari menghampiri Len.

"Len,Len sadarlah!" ucap Miku sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badan Len.

Gakupo yang kebetulan sedang lewat dekat situ melihat Len pingsan dan langsung menghampiri Len.

"Miku! Ada apa dengan Len?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Miku.

Gakupo merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu langsung menelpon rumah sakit, dan beberapa menit kemudian sebuah ambulance datang. Para perawat langsung turun dan mengotong badan Len masuk ke ambulance.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Len langsung dibawa menuju ruang UGD. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dok, apa keadaan Len baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Apa kalian keluarganya" tanya dokter itu.

"Kami berdua temannya" jawab Gakupo.

"Dia sudah sadar,dia baik-baik saja dia cuma pusing dan kedinginan" ucap dokter.

"Bolehkah kami melihat keadaannya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Silahkan, tapi jangan lama-lama karena dia butuh istirahat" jawab dokter.

Miku dan Gakupo masuk ke ruangan Len dirawat. Miku langsung duduk di samping Len sambil memegang tangan Len.

"Len maafkan aku, ini semua salahku" ucap Miku.

Len membuka matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa ini bukan salahmu" ucap Len.

"Maafkan aku ya" ucap Miku.

"Miku kau tidak usah minta maaf,kan ini bukan salahmu" jawab Len sambil mengelus rambut Miku.

Mereka akhirnya berbincang-bincang hingga ibu Len datang.

"Miku, Gakupo kalian pulang saja ya, kan hari sudah larut. Terimakasih sudah mau menemani Len" ucap Ibu Len.

"I-iya kami berdua pamit pulang dulu. Len sampai ketemu disekolah" ucap Gakupo.

Miku dan Gakupo akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. 2 hari kemudian Len sudah kembali ke sekolah.

"Ohayou Miku!" ucap Len.

"Apa kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Miku.

"Tenang saja tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Len.

"Miku tentang masalah waktu itu apa kamu ma~"

Ucapan Len langsung dipotong Miku.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu lagi kok" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang kalau begitu" jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan kesekolah dengan hati yang gembira. Beberapa bulan kemudian Len menghadapi ujian nasional, Len akhirnya lulus dengan nilai yang sangat bagus. Len pun melanjutkan ke SMA, dan tentu saja Len sesekolah bersama Miku,Gakupo,dan Luka. Dan Len masih tetap berpacaran dengan Miku.

**END**

**Reza: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, chapter terakhir ini bisa selesai juga**

**Len: Selesai juga cerita ini, penderitaanku berakhir juga**

**Reza: Eh shota kau bukannya yang paling enak ya?**

**Len: Enak aja, tu buktinya aku sampai masuk rumah sakit **

**Luka: Udah-udah jangan pada berantem**

**Reza: Makasih buat Readers yang udah baca dan review fic gaje buatan **

**Saya. Kira-kira bagus ngak ni kalau di bikin sequelnya?**

**Len: Wah, penderitaan ku bisa lebih parah**

**Reza: Mungkin *senyum licik**

**Miku: Readers mohon reviewnya ya? :D**


End file.
